Tell It By Heart
by Used Happiness Salesman
Summary: Link, Tetra and a couple other guys want to tell you a story. A story about preparing to be parents. A story about fighting evil. A story with witty banter. Seriously, theses guys know how to tell a tale. Why don't you sit a while and listen? Contains a lot OCs, Link/Tetra
1. Growing Pains

_**Tell It By Heart**_

_**by RobotOwl**_

Chapter 1: Growing Pains

You know, sometimes I think that my life only really started around the time my Granma gave me a set of green clothes and a hat for my birthday. I know that sounds kinda weird, but bear with me.. I don't really want to bore you with the details, but here's the short version. Basically I'm some sort of hero thing, a sort of chosen warrior who vanquishes evil and la de da. I also got this cool sword and a little glowy thing on my hand. Like I said; it might sound kinda outta this world, but seriously, at the time it was pretty awesome.

Thing is, apparently there were a bunch of people before me who wore green clothes and a hat, had a cool sword and a little glowy thing on their hands, so sometimes I think maybe I'm not that special, despite what my boat told me.

Yeah, my boat talked. Well, he used to. Don't ask.

Anyway, like I said, this is around the time I think my life started. Before that, I just kinda lounged around all day. Caught some fish, did a little sailing. That's it. When I got those clothes, and my sister got kidnapped by what looked like - at the time, anyway - a massive rooster with a helmet, I started to do a lot of things. Met some spirits, killed some monsters, saved the world. Twice.

Yeah, you could say things picked up.

I remember, at the time, it was kinda hard to take in. I mean, just a couple days ago my biggest concern was the sun ruining my sleeping spot. Now, I was apparently setting out to kill the greatest threat to the great sea. Like, ever. Not a couple weeks after that whole malarkey, I was saving the world again from a massive squid monster with lots of eyes.

Everything kinda spiralled out of control from there. There was a lot of adventuring and trekking and almost dying at the hands of massive, evil monsters and such. That doesn't mean I didn't have some fun along the way.

Met some pretty interesting characters as well. There was the boat that could talk, a guy who danced constantly day and night, a really creepy man who thought he was a fairy, perhaps the most spineless pirate captain in the whole of history - though he did kinda save me at one point so he scores points for that.

Then, there's Tetra.

Now, for intents and purposes, Tetra wasn't very nice when I first met her. All sassy and bossy. I suppose she had the right to be like that though; she had a pirate ship. But she warmed up later. Well…we did, if you understand what I mean. I guess after more than six years of sailing around the adventuring, it was gonna happen at some point. She sure as hell wasn't going to have a tour of romance with Gonzo. And I guess I always did think she was kinda pretty.

So, there I was. It's been ten years since I got those clothes. It's been four years since me and Tetra decided we loved each other. And it's been six months since we both gave up the adventure because…

"Link!"

I sat bolt upright, eyes wide. Light was shining in through the window. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it didn't look like early morning. Tetra was standing at the end of our bed, her hands on her hips. For some reason this seemed to make her pregnant belly stick out a lot more. Maybe it was just me.

She didn't look very happy. Then again, she'd rarely been happy since her pregnancy started showing.

"Link!" she snapped again.

My first response to this was to stare at her blankly, my eyes half lidded. Honestly, no amount of shouting and screaming on her behalf usually got me out of bed. I did try to wake up. Honest. But waking up in the afternoon opposed to the morning was more my sort of style.

"…hmm?" I toned, still half asleep.

"You could at least look me with your eyes open." She hissed at me.

Doing my best to obey, I opened my eyes a little wider.

"…something wrong?" I yawned.

"Your what's wrong! Not getting up in the morning to help around the house. Not fixing the leaky roof. Not doing anything!"

I stared at her, tried to retort, and ended up yawning.

"DON'T YOU YAWN AT ME!" she screamed, incensed.

"…Tetra…do you think it might just be the hormones making you this angry?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"AND DON'T YOU TELL ME IT'S THE HORMONES MAKING ME ANGRY!" she screamed. She seemed to be a bit out of breathe.

I watched her stand there, trying to catch her breath after the furious outburst. That was when I saw the bags under her eyes. I wasn't the only one feeling tired; it suddenly dawned on me that she'd probably been cleaning and working all the morning. The stuff I'd promised to do.

We both watched each other for a second, me looking a mix between tired and surprised, and her still trying to look angered.

Eventually, she just screwed up her face. She sat a hand on her back and put the other on the bed, bending over slightly.

"…sorry, Tetra." I said, moving towards the end of the bed.

"My back really hurts." She moaned, not looking up at me.

I crawled to the end of the bed, and sat her down. She was wearing a loose fitting blue summer dress. It was one of those maternity dresses she wore but always complained about because they made her feel fat. It only seemed to make it worse that this one was already struggling to cover her entire stomach.

I started rubbing her back, and she let out a little hum of relief.

"It's really hot out." She moaned again, looking down at her stomach.

"Yeah. It usually is." I replied.

"And the sea gulls stole my lunch." She continued. "Stupid little pests."

"Those damn dirty seagulls." I said, nodding. I actually liked the seagulls, but now wasn't the time to disagree with her.

Tetra sniffed a bit. "And I tried to put the washing out to dry but a gust of wind blew it away. I tried to catch but….but I couldn't keep up."

I sat there for a moment. Sounded like she'd had quite a rough morning. Especially on that last complaint; Tetra resented the physical affect her pregnancy had on her. She was hardly as limber and acrobatic as she had been.

I snaked my arms around her, and sat my hands on her belly, and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I should've have been there to help you out."

She didn't reply.

"…tell you what. How about I cook you a big lunch, do all the chores, and then we can go for a walk. That good?"

She sniffed again, and nodded. I could tell she was about to have a little weep.

I got out of bed, and I kneeled in front of her. I kissed her and said, "It's alright, okay?"

"I looked ridiculous." She said, tears building up in her eyes.

"It's fine, Tetra. No one is laughing at you, okay?" I said softly.

She nodded, and I helped her to her feet. "I'll get dressed, and then I'll come and make you lunch, okay?"

She nodded, and then kissed me as I had done to her. "…I love you."

"I love you too. Now go make yourself comfortable." I said, smiling at her.

She nodded, wiping her eyes and smiling back a little. She got to her feet, and left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, I fell back on the bed again. Having a pregnant wife is hard work…now, back to the business of sleeping…

* * *

After I narrowly avoided Tetra annihilating me with her bottomless pit of hormonal rage, I treated her to the big lunch she deserved. She quickly wolfed down the meal, thanks to her new appetite. I would hardly call myself the best cook on Outset, but in Tetra's condition it was normal for her to eat anything that was vaguely edible. After she was finished, she watched me do all the chores I promised, look utterly smug as I did them. Afterwards, we set out on our walk.

Tetra walked with a slight waddle now. While I used to have a bit of a giggle about it, I quickly learnt not to after the first time she slapped me in the face for it. All of this had really affected her. While she still had the daring and sassy nature she used to have, she could rarely follow through with it physically. She seemed a lot more vulnerable now, and she was very upset about it.

A few of Outset's residents came down to say hello, but I they didn't stay long when they realised Tetra was in a bit of a mood. She was a bit prickly most of the time, so people would keep away from her when she was like this in an effort not to invoke her wrath.

We eventually got to the end of the beach and laid down a rug to sit on. Again, Tetra encountered some strain sitting down. She had some trouble bending down. When she eventually got off her feet, and she threw me a look; I was already off my feet.

"….I hate you sometimes." She muttered, sitting back on her hands.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "…oh, uh…okay." I said, unsure how to reply.

"You did this to me." She said, sitting a hand on her belly.

"…sorry, I guess." I said, blinking.

"You don't need to apologise."

"…but you just sai-"

"I know, just…ugh." She grumbled, looking out to see. "Just forget it."

I paused, and shrugged, looking out to sea as well. I just didn't get her sometimes…

She suddenly sighed. "…you know, were probably not ever going to be able to go out there again." She said distantly. "No more excitement. No more adventure."

"No more throwing up over the side of the ship." I added. She looked at me and smirked.

"What a shame I never got to enjoy that." She said. She looked back out again, and sighed.

"…well, I think we kinda new we'd have to give up the life for the baby." I said careful.

"I know, but…I'm only twenty four, Link. Most women don't have kids 'till much later." She said, looking down at her belly.

"Well, you've never really been like most women." I said, trying to cheer her up.

She stared at me, and smirked a bit. "…you know, I'm not sure if I should take offense from that or not."

I smiled, and looked out to sea again. "…I don't think its unlikely we'll be able to go out again. I mean, that Commandant guy seems to be clearing it out of monsters."

We'd found out about the man known as Commandant Valsung when we first returned from outside the Great Sea. He'd come out of nowhere, seemingly with a small army, recruited from local communities and apparently small islands outside of the Great Sea. He'd sent his small army out in a fleet of boats and they had began a "Grand Cleansing" of monsters and demons from the Sea. They'd done a pretty good job so far; attacks had gone down quite a bit. The Commandant was being praised like he was a saint.

"Him? Eh. He seems to good to be true." She said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"But its still a good thing. We might be able to take the baby out with us if it gets so safe." I said brightly.

Tetra looked sceptical. "…yeah." She said flatly. "I dunno...sometimes I feel like we're too young. I don't know if I can be a good enough mother. The idea of it is just so…alien."

I looked a way for a moment. I would be lying if I said I'd never felt the same way. No more sleeping in. No more chilling on the beach. No more sleeping in. No more going out for the odd sailing trip. No more sleeping in.

NO MORE SLEEPING IN.

"…look, Tetra. Just thing how happy most parents look with they're kids, y'know?" I said. I suddenly lay down next to Tetra, over her legs. She move her left leg so my head was resting on her thigh. She looked a bit surprised.

"I mean, just think. I a couple months, this is gonna be a baby." I said, pushing up her dress slightly so I could rest my hands on her bare skin. She had to lean over a bit to see me past her stomach.

"And it's gonna be ours." I said, smiling to myself. "A little you and me. And we'll be as happy those other parents we see, right?"

Tetra stared at me for a moment, seemingly unsure. Then, she cracked a thin smile.

"…right." She said.

I smiled up at her, but she suddenly let out a little gasp. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She sat there, looking quite mystified for a moment, and then smiled.

"…I just felt a kick," she said softly, still smiling.

* * *

Right. You listening? Good. Want to know something about me? I don't like boats. Not all boats; ones with sails and stuff are good. The boats I hate have engines. The ones that cough and splutter smoke and steam and sound like a fucking volcano going off.

Seriously, if the guy who hired me for that guard job had told me upfront "the boats a steam paddler", and I would of turned it down. Now I'm stuck on this rickety piece of shit boat for three days.

At least I'm on the night shift. I guess I'm the only one who likes to stay up and stand watch with the driver. It's better than trying to fall asleep when you have a colossal fucking engine behind you and you're bleeding out your fucking ears.

I'm not sure, but the Captain of this boat seems to share the same opinion. I'm not even sure if the old sod sleeps. Spends all day driving the boat from place to place, selling a bunch of bombs and moving on.

Apparently he talks to the other guys a lot, but he won't talk to me. He says I swear too much.

Well, fuck him.

I don't need his company. Hell, I'd sit and watch and drive all night if it means getting away from that bloody racket down stairs.

They told me to "keep watch", but I don't know how I'm supposed to see a pissing thing in the dark. It's not like any attackers are gonna signal their presence before attacking. You'd have to be really bloody dense to think that's a good idea.

Suddenly, I see a bunch of little lights, like torches, in the dark.

Yes, it seemed like people were that stupid.

"Hey!" I shout at the driver. "There's something out there!"

The senile old git looks at me like I'd just slapped him in the face, and then looks to where I'm pointing. He just kinda shrugs.

"Meh, Probably just some youngsters playing with fire on a nearby island." He said, half asleep.

"We're in the middle of the fucking ocean. And those torches are coming towards us…"

"It's probably nothing."

It was at that moment that a cannonball slammed into the side of the ship and blew away part of the paddles. A small explosion could be heard from down below. The entire boat rocked and shook, and I heard some of the guys shout out down below.

"…yeah, it's probably nothing." I said, nodding at Captain.

"Well, sooorrrryyy, young 'un." The Captain spat, putting his hands on his hips. He didn't seem to give a shit that we were probably all about to die.

I looked off the side of the boat. The other torches were close now; they were hanging from the side of a large ship, three masts and all. It looked kinda strange; black wood, creepy carvings all over it. This wasn't an ordinary boat.

Suddenly, a bunch of moblins jumped off it, and landed on out boat. Great night this was, so far.

Course', the Captain hid in his little cabin, leaving me to deal with the Moblins. Staying in character, as always. It's good I came prepared then; I pulled my old hammer off my back, and gave the pig faced bastards a good battering. It was easy; they're attacks were predictable, so I just kept batting them off the boat with well-placed swings. I got a couple nicks here and there, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. But the moblins kept coming. Seemed there was an infinite supply of the fuckers on the boat, and as it seemed that the rest of the crew were trapped below deck and the Captain was a fucking pansy, I was the only one to deal with them.

They started jumping down pretty fast. Soon, they were getting on the boat faster than I could knock them off. Teeth were flying everywhere, and skulls were getting smashed. Soon, it was me surrounded by five of them. One threw a spear; I dodged, and the speak ended up impaling his friend. The smashed the guy who threw the spear of the boat, dodged another spear swipe, and swept his legs out from under him. When he was on the floor, just had to swing the hammer down and his head was history.

I didn't take and pleasure from this. I just wanted a night of doing nothing.

Soon, the Moblins seemed to stop coming. I threw the last one off the boat, and there was silence.

I looked up at the boat.

"…is that all ya got?! COME ON!" I shouted. I guess it was the adrenalin speaking there.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind me, and I spun around; but it wasn't a moblin. I couldn't seem him well, but it was this tall looking guy, wearing a cape. He gave me the chills; I couldn't really see him, but he could almost certainly see me.

"Are they gone, kid?" the Captain said, running out.

Now, cover your ears if your squeamish.

This tall suddenly grabs the Captain. I've never seen a man so terrified in my life. Then – and I shit you not – he swings his hand down at the guy, and cleaves him in half. I'll tell you, I was trying not the throw up. His guts and stuff fell out and everything. The tall guy looks at me, and see him _smile_. Like he's enjoying watching me retch. Then, he shoots towards me like a bolt of lightning, and grabs me by the neck.

I see his face; this guy…he wasn't human. Horns. Glowing red eyes. Scars, everywhere. All over him.

He stares at me. Like, really stare. Stare of death stare.

And then, he stabs me in the stomach with his clawed hand. It goes in not so deep, but enough that I shout out. And then, he hurls me into the freezing ocean.

It'd all happened so fast, y'know? One moment I was fighting moblins, and the next I'm in the water. It's weird; I remember feeling like I was gonna die, but I couldn't get that…_things _face out of my head. What was he? Was it a he? I didn't know. What I was certain of was that I was going to bleed to death in the ocean. I was going to die.

Of course, that didn't happen. I didn't know at the time, but I was gonna get saved. By who? Yeah, well, that would be telling.

* * *

**Thanks and reading, and leave a review :)**


	2. A Relaxing Walk

Chapter 2: A Relaxing Walk

Let me guess; I suppose Link said something about having a pregnant wife is hard work for him. Yeah, I thought so. He has no idea what it's like. He isn't the one carrying around this damn kid. He isn't the one with swollen feet and a broken back.

He knows nothing about how I feel. NOTHING.

Sometimes I wonder what I see in the guy. Of course, he's brave and heroic, and kind, but when he's not any of those three things though, he's asleep. I should be the one sleeping in every morning, not dragging his sorry ass out of bed.

And it's not like I get any sleep every night anyway. My bladder feels like it's full of holes, and the fact it feels like the baby is dancing on it doesn't help.

At least tonight I hadn't felt the need to go, by some miracle. Of course, I'm still lying here, wide awake. Partially because of my aching back, and partially because Link snores like nothing I have ever heard before. And he steals the entire quilt. And he rolls about in his sleep.

I sigh, and sit up. I look at him; he's all tangled up in the quilt.

I sit there for a moment, and then quietly get out of bed. I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, and there was a nice cool breeze coming through the window. A walk on the beach would be nice.

I grab my dressing gown and quietly walk to the door. As I left, I looked back at our little house. It may have been falling to bits in places; the leaky roof, for example, but Link refused to live anywhere else. His grandmother had left it to him before she passed away. He had been really attached to her, and the days after she died where some of the only times I'd seen Link really sad. He was devastated. With his sister having moved to Windfall, he seemed to be very…empty during those days. Today he's back to his old self, but I've learnt to never mention his Grandmother around him.

It was a cool night. The moon was out, and it illuminated the island to an extent. I started walking across the shore, and eventually I just ended up standing with my feet in the water looking out to sea. I didn't really want to walk too far; I had a feeling it would only increase the incessant kicking in my abdomen.

I rubbed where the baby was kicking, and looked down. I sighed. I couldn't even see my own feet past my swollen belly. I remember a time where I secretly did my best to look as best as possible. And now…

Sometimes I can't help but feel this baby was just an anchor, tethering me to Outset Island. I don't really know how Link felt about that, but I feel like I'm leaving this part of my life I really love behind. And I don't know if it's worth it.

My knees were beginning to ache. I sighed, and lowered myself down onto the sand.

"…stupid baby." I moaned to myself as I rubbed my belly. I looked so fat. It didn't help that some other women on the island told me that I looked _bigger _than most women in they're sixth month. And I've still got three months left…I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to stay on my feet at this rate.

I thought most women who were with child felt happy. I just felt like I was about to fall to bits.

Well, at least it was nice and relaxing on the beach. The baby seemed to have settled down as well. I'm not sure if it was the hormones or not, but I suddenly felt very warm inside as I sat there. Just me and the baby.

"I wonder what you'll look like." I said, patting my belly. "Blonde hair, obviously. Maybe you'll have big eyes, like you dad. Maybe you'll sleep all day like him as well."

I wish I felt like this all the time. I didn't feel bothered about the extra weight and aching limbs for a few nice moments. In fact, having this big gut even felt…nice. I suddenly felt like I wanted to see it get bigger. Have the sensation that my son or daughter was developing. Maybe if I got really big I could get Link to carry me around everywhere. That'd solve my aching back. I tried to picture myself looking like that.

A small smile crept onto my lips, and the baby kicked again. Maybe this was that happiness I've been missing out on.

Since I was sitting down, I started to collect the stuff the sea washed onto the shore. A lot of drift wood washed up here for some reason, and tonight was no different. I started pulling out all the big bits. It was helpful that the tide put all the driftwood close to me; I was having trouble leaning over to grab them as it was. Maybe I could carve them into a toy. Make some building blocks or something.

I saw something floating in the water that didn't look like driftwood; it was curved, a bit like a bowl. It floats over, and I grab it. It was a mask of some sort. It has some strange carvings on it, and it was strange, but I started feeling this strange tingling sensation in my hands as I held it.

I stared at it suspiciously. This didn't seem to be any ordinary mask…though it was begging me to put it on. I'm sure if Link were here he'd tell me its probably dangerous or something, but…

I suddenly saw something else; a particularly gnarled looking piece of wood, just sticking above the surface. It looks a little bit like a hand. I reached out to grab it. And then the tide went back.

It didn't look like a hand. It was one.

I wasn't one to be startled easy, but a body getting washed onto the beach would give anyone a bit of a fright. I got to my feet, fortunately a little faster than usually. I quickly grabbed the supposedly dead man's hand, and tried to pull it out. I struggled a little pulling him out. The back didn't help, but this guy was pretty heavy.

When I'd got him on shore, I went through the whole procedure. I'd dealt with people going over board before; it all depended on how long he'd been in the water. I checked his pulse; it was there, but faint. He didn't seem to breathing.

I pumped down on his chest with my hands, pinched his nose and blew down his throat. Rinse and repeat. For a while, he didn't respond…until he suddenly coughed water up all over me and lay still.

"Gah!" I gasped, rearing back a little. I sighed. Half dead guy on the beach, and now covered in regurgitated water. Yeah, my relaxing little night on the beach was going smoothly.

I couldn't leave this guy on the beach though. And I sure as hell wasn't going to drag him back to the house. There was only one thing for it.

I hurried back to the house, and found that Link was still in bed, now having rolled to fill up the entire bed, still tangled up.

I shook him. "Link, wake up."

"Get the clams out of by trousers…" he mumbled in his sleep.

I raised an eyebrow at that, and then shook him again. "Link, come on. Wake up!"

"…putting on weight as it is…" he snored.

"Hey. HEY!" I snapped suddenly. "I'm the only one allowed to comment on my weight!"

"…sorry, fatty…"

I gritted my teeth, and lost it a bit. "WAKE UP!" I screeched.

And slapped him in the face…just a little.

His eyes popped open and his hand clamped to his cheek in an instant.

"Gah!" he cried out, his eyes swivelling all over the place. They eventually fixed on me.

"…what was that for?" he asked.

"Get up. Someone washed up on the beach and I need you to carry him in." I said.

"…but why did you slap me?" he asked.

"You wouldn't wake up."

Link sat there for a second, dazed, and then nodded dopily, getting to his feet. He grabbed his robe, and followed me outside.

When we got to the body, he looked down at him, still seemingly half asleep.

"…well?" I said, gesturing to him.

"…hmm? Oh, yeah." He said, scooping the guy up. "Hkk…heavy…"

"Come on, don't be such a baby. Let's get him inside." I said.

"…wait…why we're you out on the beach anyway?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Right. Must have been the cold breeze, right? Sorry I left the window open." Link said.

I stared at him, and rolled my eyes.

"…yeah, sure. The cold." I said flatly. Like I said; sometimes I wonder what I see in him.

We walked back to the house together, and take the guy to the spare room. Link lays him down, and I get a good look at him for the first time.

He looked around me and Link's age, although he had a lot more muscle on him that Link did. Tattoos, too. All over him, all different colours and shapes. He had brown, shaggy hair with a couple braids and beads in it here and there. He dressed simply; boots, brown trousers, green undershirt and a jacket. There was a tear in the jacket, and I could see a wound through it; blood was stained around the area.

"Hmmm…I might have one of those old purple potions lying around." Link said, scratching his head as he looks over him. "I dunno what's in them, but they'll make you feel as good as new."

"Well, if you do, you'd better get it quick." I replied, sitting at the end of the bed. "He looks like he's knocking on deaths door."

Link nods, and he runs out. I hear him rummaging around somewhere, and something falling over. After a few moments, he runs back in with a bottle of odd purple liquid.

"This is my last one. Knew I'd need it at some point." He said, pulling the cork off.

I instantly scrunched up my face, and pinched my nose.

"…what the hell is in that stuff, it stinks!" I said.

Link doesn't seem to mind the smell. "I said, I dunno."

"It smells terrible. How much of that stuff did you drink while looking for me?"

Link stands there for a moment, and tilts is head. "…uhhh…a lot."

I shake my head at him. "…riiiight."

He takes the potion, pinches the guys nose, and gentle pours it down his throat. He coughs a bit as it goes down, but most of it stays in his mouth. When the bottle was empty, Link stood back and the guy seemed to calm down in his unconscious state. When I looked at the wound again, I saw that it was healing at an incredibly fast pace.

"See? It can't be that bad if it does _that._" Link said, gesturing to the healing wound.

"…I guess." I said, shrugging.

"Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be as good as new." Link said.

I watched the man sleep for a moment, and began to wonder who he was. What if he woke up and he was some bloodthirsty pirate? That would not be good news.

Well, it's not like Link hasn't dealt with this sort of thing before. I showed up being carried by a bird with an entire ship full of pirates behind me. I'm sure one pirate would be nothing for him.

Link yawned. "…yeah, so…now all that's dealt with…can I go back to bed?"

I stared at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. _We_'re going back to bed." I said, slowly getting to my feet.

As we left the room, I kept my eye on the sleeping man. I was still suspicious about him; especially about that wound. It was obvious he'd been stabbed; but by who, and why?

I was still thinking this as I lay down in bed, and I must of showed it on my face, because Link suddenly piped up.

"…you alright? You look a little concerned." He said. He already sounded a little sleepy.

"Well, a body just washed up on our beach." I said. "I think its natural I am. I was thinking; what if he's some pirate? He'll probably end up bringing trouble. And why do you think he was stabbed? He's obviously been a fight. What if the guy who stabbed him comes looking for him?"

Link started snoring, and rolled over.

"…lazy bastard." I muttered.

I eventually drifted off, by some chance. As I fell to sleep I still couldn't help but think; who was this man, and what would he mean for our island?

I'd eventually find out…that he was just an asshole.


End file.
